Marigold's Love Trouble/Transcript
(Peashoooter and Ghost Pepper are sitting together at the school cafeteria) Marigold: (comes near Peashooter) Hey, Peashooter! Peashooter: Hey! Marigold: Oh my Gosh! You talked to me! Peashooter: I....guess? Marigold: Yeah! You're so perfect! Peashooter: Thanks, but you can't say so and perfect at the same sentence. Marigold: Wow, you're so smart! You don't deserve a stupid girl like the one that is sitting next to you! Ghost Pepper: What did you just say? Peashooter: I'm sure she didn't mean it. Marigold: Oh yeah, I did! I had to be your girlfriend, Peashooter! Not an invisible bag! Ghost Pepper: Peashooter! Peashooter: Okay, that's it! Leave, Marigold! Marigold: (leaves mad) Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) Bell: (rings) Blover: (opens the door) Red Stinger: (comes in) (is sad) Blover: Red Stinger, why are you sad? Red Stinger: I'm so jealous of Wall-nut. Blover: Why? Red Stinger: He's got Sunflower. I want a girlfriend too! Blover: Find one. Red Stinger: I can't. Every female charater in the show is taken. Blover: (talks creepy) I can invent you a girlfriend. Red Stinger: You're creeping me out! Scene: (cuts to Marigold's lab) Marigold: Now, I have to create a machine that will make Peashooter mine. But what should I make? Oh, I know! Mwahahahaha... (coughs) I don't get how Zomboss can do it. Marigold's mom (voiceover): Marigold, the dinner is ready! Marigold: Mom, I'm doing some serious work over here. Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) Blover: There she is. Girl-bot: Hey, creator Blover. Who's that special boy I'm gonna date with? Blover: Him! (shows Red Stinger) He's my best friend. Girl-bot: I'm ready to date him. Red Stinger: Then let's go! (They get out of Blover's house) The other day at the school: Peashooter: Hey, Marigold. Marigold: Hi. Where's Invisi-bag? Peashooter: GHOST PEPPER! Ghost Pepper: (comes) Hey, Peashooter. Nerd-igold. Marigold: I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you... (takes off a ray) ...this! (shoots Ghost Pepper) Ghost Pepper: (ducks) Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) Bell: (rings) Blover: (opens the door) Red Stinger and Girl-bot: (come in) Blover: Hey, guys! Hey, Red Stinger, wanna play some videogames. I've got Zombie Invasion 3: The Zombapocalypse! Red Stinger: What are we waiting for? Let's zombie it up! (They start playing the videogame) Scene: (cuts to the school) Marigold: (shoots) Ghost Pepper: (ducks) Peashooter: Why are you doing this, Marigold? Marigold: I got 100% in The Hardest Test Ever and you should be dating ME! Not THAT! (shoots) Ghost Pepper: (ducks) Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) (The boys are still playing the videogame) Red Stinger: This is way better than real-life zombie fighting. Blover: Sure it is, best friend. Girl-bot: Best friend? (cries) Red Stinger: C'mon, Girl-bot! Don't cry. I'll tell you a secret. Our weak spot is when there are lots of zombies. Girl-bot: Ha ha! I fooled you. Soon Dr. Zomboss will rule Phoenix! (evil laugh) Scene: (cuts to the school) Peashooter: When will you stop doing this? Marigold: When you kiss me in the lips! Peashooter: Never! Ghost Pepper: Peashooter! Peashooter: Fine! (kisses Marigold in the lips) Marigold: (leaves) Peashooter: Glad we've solved that! Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) Blover: What happened? I didn't make her evil! I must've done a mistake. Red Stinger: What should we do? Blover: (throws water at Girl-bot) Girl-bot: (crashes) Red Stinger: That was close.Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts